1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to data storage and more particularly to management of data storage.
2. Related Art
Remote and cloud based storage are becoming increasingly common. It is not uncommon for businesses, employees, and consumers to take advantage of remote storage and the ubiquitous accessibility that remote storage provides. For example, the Amazon S3 service may provide ample storage with availability anywhere over the Internet.
Cloud-based storage, such as systems by Amazon, Google, Microsoft, and EMC, are also becoming increasingly common and are often used by business to store a variety of different information. Different cloud-based storage systems may provide a variety of different functions, services, and benefits. Unfortunately, sharing data between different services is difficult. For example, different cloud-based services may have different application program interfaces (APIs) which may not be compatible. As a result, a business may be “locked in” to only using one service (e.g., the AWS S3 service) and unable to take advantage of benefits and functionality provided by other services.